Warm Embrace
by Forever Free Evergreen
Summary: R


**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own God Eater BURST just the words below._

_This fic is dedicated to one __Xadinal Lenlum__ the S.O.B who introduced me to the game & getting me hooked on it- may he forever be tortured in the stomach of a Vajra for this._

…

She should be happy. She had finally returned to active duty on the field alongside the rest of 1st Unit yet happiness was the furthest things from her mind. It would not matter if she had successfully, singlehandedly brought down an Ouroboros, it could never remove the fact that she was the one responsible for one of the top God Eaters in the Fenrir Far East branch.

If anything, Alisa felt as though she had accomplished nothing despite all she had been through. Even today's victory was hollow to her. While the rest of her team had struck at the Vajra with everything they had, she had merely kept to the outside of the battle the mere sight of the Aragami causing her to freeze up and lend no help to them not even with recovery bullets.

In fact, the only blow she had managed to finally bring herself to deal to it was when one of her comrades, completely oblivious to the danger, had been making his way towards her forcing her to pull the trigger kill the Vajra mid-pounce. She actually was not expecting her shot to actually kill the Aragami either, having witnessed it take blade, mortar and even laser fire with little more than a grunt or snarl earlier on, merely knock it off course and stop it from killing another comrade in front of her.

So yes, she dealt the killing blow, but, as she sat in her quarters nursing a ration of warm cocoa, she felt no pride or satisfaction like she would normally feel after killing an Aragami. In all honesty, Alisa felt that she did not belong here other than to avenge her parents. But what good was that if she ended up killing more of her fellow God Eaters than the Aragami?

"Alisa? Are you in?" A voice from the door to her quarters sounded along with a quick but loud knock that nearly had the God Eater jumping out of her seat in pure fright.

"Uh, Y-Yes. Enter" Alisa called out the sudden rapid beating of her heart telling her who was at her door before he entered.

Eyes glued to the empty doorway, Alisa was about to swear her ears were playing tricks on her when the head of one Yuu Kannagi cautiously poked through followed closely by the rest of him once he caught sight of her. As perplexed as she was about that, it was quickly pushed aside by the appearance of the flock of butterflies in her stomach when he gave her his signature easy grin.

"Sorry. Didn't know if you were getting changed or not" Yuu explained as if expecting her to question him about it.

"Y-Yes, well…I would not have told you to come in if I was would I?" Alisa managed to stammer out hoping that he did not pick up on it among other things.

"No. But you never know" Yuu chuckled as he sat down beside her. "How are you feeling, by the way?"

His words were kind and caring yet Alisa felt angry and frustrated by them. True, this had been her first mission after…_that_, but that did not mean everyone had to now treat her like some fragile glass doll.

"If you've just come here to ask me that, you can just leave now!" She snapped at him a little of her old self returning marred by the pang in her chest at the hurt look passing across Yuu's face.

"Sorry. Guess you must've heard that question a lot today, huh?" He asked scratching the back of his head.

"No- but that's not the point!" Alisa replied looking away from her comrade so to not lose her resolve. "I'll say again: if that's all you're here to say, please leave"

"I actually came here to thank you for saving me out there today" He told her almost too quietly for her to hear.

Immediately, Alisa felt guilty for snapping at him along with the heat rising in her cheeks giving her more ample reason not to face him.

"W-Well it-it was your own fault, really. If you weren't so reckless and were more aware of your surroundings…" She mumbled her old self crumbling away again. "Seriously, how some of you are still alive is beyond me"

She swore her heart did a double backflip when he just laughed it off easily picturing that grin of his once more on his face as he looked at the back of her head.

"Yeah I guess so" She heard him admit. "But I couldn't help it. You were just sitting there and I got worried and thought something was wrong"

Mother Russia, did he not know what he was doing to her when he said that? Already, that flock of butterflies in her stomach were now more like a herd of stampeding buffalo to say nothing of the heat in her cheeks.

Ever since that day when she had woken up in the sick bay, that warm feeling had been there. At first, she had assumed it to be mere gratitude and appreciation just for being there when others, including her doctor, were not and expected it to disappear once she had been checked out with a clean bill of health. It turned out to be contrary as, when she went to him to ask for help in refining her skills as a God Eater, she found herself staring at his shoes too embarrassed to look him in the face.

Because of those budding feelings, the days she spent training with Yuu out on the field were torturous in more than one way. While the rigours of re-training her body took a toll on her making her feel more than once if she should not just give up being a God Eater, those encouraging smiles he sent her way whenever she felt down lifted her hopes and temperature to no end- although, it was a miracle that he did not assume she was coming down with a fever and cancel their mission whenever he noticed her carmine complexion and not something completely different.

"Guess I'll see you tomorrow then. Goodnight, Alisa" Yuu bade her shaking Alisa from her thoughts and fretting for a moment as she wondered if he thought she had been ignoring her.

"W-Wait!" Alisa called out whirling to her feet and nearly running straight into a startled Yuu at the doorway.

Any courage, Alisa had then quickly left her as Yuu looked at her expectantly causing her to fidget on the spot. Her mouth opened and closed several times yet no sound came out and she could see Yuu's eyes shimmer with concern the longer she remained silent.

"Thank you" She mumbled dropping her head so she could not see the confused look that was probably now etched on his face as he left her quarters.

What Alisa was not expecting was for Yuu to pull her against him in a comforting embrace.

"You look like you needed one" He whispered softly into her ear to which she could only nod her head as she snuggled into his chest vaguely remembering the last time he had held her close not long after waking up in the sick bay.

As much as she wished for this moment to last, Alisa reluctantly pulled herself out of Yuu's arms looking and feeling a lot better than she had been a few minutes ago.

"Feel free to ask if you want another one. I'm just down the hall, after all" Yuu told her as he left the room leaving a blushing Alisa at the ambiguous implications his words could mean.

"I may just do that" Alisa giggled a proper smile tugging at her lips for the first time since before the mission today.

…

_Some honest reviews if possible & until next time_

_Watch this space & peace out!_


End file.
